


Sobre Reis e Peões

by LeonYorunaki



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: Black & White | Pokemon Black and White Versions
Genre: M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-03-20 15:42:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 15,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18995614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeonYorunaki/pseuds/LeonYorunaki
Summary: Ele persistia em aparecer a cada momento de fraqueza de minha alma. Não passava de um teimoso que achava que iria conseguir dominar o mundo.Sempre se comparou às peças de xadrez. Nunca quis ser um peão, um fantoche controlado por outros. Não, ele queria ser rei, assumir o controle em vez de ser controlado.Ele não percebeu, no entanto, que já controlava meus sentimentos.





	1. Cumulus

**Author's Note:**

> Isshushipping criada originalmente para um desafio de escrita. Esse é o texto original, publicado em 2015, o qual está sendo publicado também em inglês aqui no AO³ [link: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18541294]

— Por que eles sempre desaparecem na minha frente, Hakun?

Hilbert se encontrava ligeiramente chateado com seus colegas. Não que desconhecesse a animação de Cheren e Bianca, pelo contrário; conviviam desde a infância juntos, na cidade de Nuvema. Ele imaginava, porém, que pudessem se conter por alguns momentos, em especial naquele que era o primeiro dia de jornada de cada um deles.

O pequeno Pokémon que o acompanhava grunhiu, ainda sem se afeiçoar tão bem seu treinador. Haviam se conhecido ainda naquela manhã, porém o pequeno porquinho alaranjado havia se afeiçoado com facilidade a seu novo colega. O Tepig parecia ansioso em descobrir o mundo que se situava além dos limites de Nuvema. Tanto quanto Hilbert, que coçava seus cabelos castanhos por baixo do boné.

— Isso mesmo, Hakun, vamos alcançá-los!

O jovem rapaz começou a correr, tentando chegar até a cidade de Accumula antes do anoitecer. A cidade não era tão longe de Nuvema, afinal; Hilbert já a havia visitado algumas vezes, sempre acompanhado de sua mãe, quando esta precisava fazer algumas compras mais elaboradas. Tais ocasiões eram raras; o garoto lembrava-se vagamente de cada uma delas, contudo.

A sensação de viajar sozinho, porém, era única. Esta se tornaria uma realidade na vida de Hilbert, o qual finalmente teria sua jornada, agora que havia atingido sua maioridade.

Ele se encontrava já cansado quando finalmente alcançou os primeiros prédios da cidade de Accumula; esta era ainda bastante rústica comparada às grandes metrópoles da região, porém grande o suficiente para encher os olhos de Hilbert, com suas construções de vários andares inexistentes em Nuvema. O Tepig, entretanto, parecia não estar conseguindo acompanhar seu treinador, fazendo com que Hilbert decidisse por levá-lo em seu colo.

O centro comercial era bastante extenso; Hilbert agradecia mentalmente à sua mãe pelas visitas anteriores nas quais ele a acompanhava; do contrário, teria muita dificuldade de encontrar a construção que procurava naquele momento. Antes de chegar aonde queria, contudo, foi interrompido por um rosto conhecido que se punha em sua frente:

— Que bom que chegou, vem comigo!

O garoto de cabelos negros puxava Hilbert pelo braço; este ria com a reação do colega, ainda que estivesse surpreso enquanto o seguia. Cheren, o garoto que o guiava naquele momento, era um de seus impulsivos colegas de infância, um dos dois que lhe acompanhara enquanto partiam de Nuvema na manhã daquele dia.

— Pra onde estamos indo? — Hilbert perguntou, curioso com a pressa do colega.

— Parece uma palestra, sei lá. — Cheren respondeu. — Um expert em treinamento Pokémon está fazendo um discurso na praça, tem um aviso no centro Pokémon convocando todos os treinadores… E estamos atrasados!

Os dois rapazes corriam, desviando-se de uma pequena multidão que se formava no entorno de um palco improvisado ao centro da praça. Ao centro do palco, um rapaz de meia-idade e longos cabelos loiro-esverdeados discursava; ao julgar pela reação do público, entretanto, seu robe extravagante em tons de roxo e dourado parecia muito mais atraente do que seu discurso acalorado.

— Então, senhoras e senhores… Pokémon são diferentes dos humanos. Eles são seres vivos com um potencial desconhecido. Somos nós que temos uma grande responsabilidade para com eles, não o contrário, como muitos de vocês fazem. Alguém aqui sabe qual é essa responsabilidade?

Ele virava-se para a plateia, procurando por alguém que pudesse responder a essa pergunta. A cada segundo que se passava, ele parecia decepcionar-se. Até que uma tímida voz fez-se presente do meio da multidão:

— Liberação Pokémon?

O semblante do rapaz recuperou-se imediatamente ao ouvir a resposta.

— Correto, senhorita. Liberação Pokémon. Nossa missão é permitir que eles sejam livres, tão e como nós humanos somos! Devemos tratá-los como iguais, sem essa relação de dominação que impomos a eles com isso! — ele tirou uma pokébola de seu bolso, atirando-a ao chão com o intuito de liberar um Pokémon felino de pelagem roxa, o qual possuía um tamanho relativamente reduzido. Mesmo considerando seu sorriso desdenhoso e olhar penetrante devido ao destaque avermelhado sobre seus olhos, não representava ameaça a nenhum dos presentes.

No instante seguinte, o rapaz que discursava pisou com força sobre a pokébola que jazia aberta próxima a si, destruindo-a. O Purrloin irritou-se ao ver o que seu treinador acabava de fazer, mas não se mostrou disposto a confrontá-lo, decidindo pelo caminho da fuga. O felino distanciou-se do palco com um salto, correndo pelo meio da multidão.

— Pode ir embora, Purrloin! — continou discursando o rapaz. — Vá para sua liberdade!

— Patético.

Hilbert e Cheren olharam para o lado, procurando ver o autor da última frase. Encontraram outro jovem treinador ao lado deles, que se destacava no meio da multidão pelos seus cabelos verdes, longos e brilhantes, amarrados em um rabo-de-cavalo que saía por trás de seu boné.

— Ele está assustando todo mundo, não vai conseguir convencer ninguém desse jeito.

De fato, o rapaz parecia perceber que a reação do público perante a sua demonstração não havia sido das melhores; decidiu então colocar um fim em seu discurso.

— Termino meu pronunciamento por aqui, na esperança de que vocês comecem a repensar o relacionamento que tem com seus Pokémon… e a maneira que devem proceder a respeito. Tenham uma boa tarde.

Ele virava as costas ao público, sendo aplaudido por uns e vaiado por outros, enquanto a multidão se dispersava com pensamentos dúbios a respeito do que ouvira.

— O que você achou, Cheren? — Hilbert perguntava, ainda se questionando se a experiência valera a pena.

— Perda de tempo; se eu soubesse que seria assim, teria ficado no centro Pokémon…

— Sei lá, não foi de todo ruim… — Hilbert comentou. — Mas eu nunca faria isso com o Hakun… — Ele fazia carinho em seu Pokémon, enquanto esse grunhia em aprovação.

— Com licença… — o rapaz de cabelos verdes que estava ao lado deles os interrompeu. — Você estava dizendo que…

— Nada demais, eu achei que… — Hilbert virou-se para o desconhecido, porém foi logo interrompido.

— Não estou falando com você, mas sim com o Tepig!

Hilbert e Cheren se entreolharam, controlando-se para não chamar o garoto de louco ou algo do tipo, enquanto este gemia, como se realmente compreendesse os grunhidos de Hakun.

— Então você é Hilbert, não é? — o rapaz voltou-se agora para o treinador. — Prazer, meu nome é… bem, pode me chamar de N por enquanto.

— Prazer, eu acho…

— Seu Pokémon me disse que você pretende completar a Pokédex. — N continuou, ignorando o cumprimento de Hilbert, que agora estendia a mão no vazio. — Imagino que vá precisar de muitas pokébolas…

— Calma aí! — Cheren interviu. — Você fala rápido demais!

— Eu fico me perguntando… — N ignorou Cheren. — Será que os Pokémon são felizes com isso?

— O Hakun nunca reclamou, até porque eu o deixo fora da pokébola sempre que ele quer…

N virou-se imediatamente para o lado, agora alheio à resposta de Hilbert. O Purrloin que fora liberado pelo rapaz que discursava encontrava-se chorando sob um banco não muito distante do local em que estavam; o garoto de cabelos verdes andou até ele, abaixando-se para conversar.

— Esse cara é meio estranho, não? — comentou Cheren.

— Eu prefiro não julgar… — respondeu Hilbert, um instante depois, enquanto observava o garoto, agora se aproximando novamente. De alguma maneira, N conseguira conquistar a confiança do felino, que se aninhava em seu colo.

— Veja só ele. Nunca foi feliz com seu treinador, não foi a toa que fugiu…

— Pois eu acho que existem treinadores e treinadores — Cheren respondeu. — Cada um sabe aquilo que faz.

— Você fala isso porque é um iniciante. — N retrucou. — Quero ver se vai manter esse discurso depois. Conheci muitos treinadores durante minhas viagens, vi cada coisa que me fez sofrer pelos pequenos Pokémon que eram explorados sem dó em batalhas sem sentido…

Hilbert e Cheren voltaram a se entreolhar. Não encontram nenhuma resposta boa o suficiente para o argumento do rapaz.

— Eu vou cuidar desse pequeno agora… Mas quero que se lembrem do que vou dizer agora. — N fez uma pausa calculada, enquanto encarava os dois rapazes. — Pokémon são nossos amigos; enquanto eles estiverem presos por pokébolas, eles nunca vão atingir a perfeição. Pensem nisso antes de fazerem aquilo que vocês acham que é o certo…

— Você tem suas convicções. — Hilbert comentou, enquanto N se afastava, dando as costas. — E eu tenho as minhas.

— Apenas pense nisso… — N respondeu, sem se virar.

— Melhor irmos também, Hilbert. — Cheren concluiu o assunto. — Bianca deve estar esperando no centro Pokémon.

Os dois amigos caminhavam pelas ruas de Accumula, sem a mesma motivação de antes. Cheren parecia tranquilo, porém Hilbert ainda martelava as palavras do garoto de cabelos verdes em sua cabeça. Podia não concordar com o que ele dizia, mas considerou a experiência deveras interessante para o primeiro dia de jornada.


	2. Madrepérola

Duas semanas haviam se passado desde o início da jornada de Hilbert pela região de Unova. Havia passado por diversas distrações em sua jornada, que aos poucos se tornava independente com relação a Cheren e Bianca.

Cheren havia colocado como objetivo se tornar o melhor treinador de Unova; estava particularmente determinado a isso. Decidiram por desafiar o ginásio de Striaton juntos; ambos conseguiram suas insígnias naquele dia. Hilbert teve certa dificuldade de vencer o Panpour de seu adversário, considerando a desvantagem que Tepig possuía contra este, mas ainda assim saiu vitorioso. Cheren e seu Oshawott, no entanto, derrotaram o Pansage adversário tão rapidamente que até mesmo o líder do ginásio se assustou.

Bianca, por outro lado, ainda não tinha maturidade o bastante para sua própria segurança. Hilbert a encontrara perdida no dia anterior, perseguindo um grupo de Pidoves que roubara sua mochila. O esforço conjunto do Snivy da garota e de Hakun foram o suficiente para que ela recuperasse seus pertences; Hilbert decidira então escoltar o caminho da colega até a cidade de Nacrene; quase se arrependeu de fazê-lo, dado a falta de coordenação da colega. Ele podia dizer que ela tinha sorte de ter um Pokémon tão esperto quanto aquele Snivy; do contrário, Bianca certamente estaria em apuros maiores.

Hilbert, porém, não parecia ter um objetivo claro em sua viagem. Além de Hakun, lhe acompanhava em sua jornada um Munna ainda pouco amistoso que encontrara em Striaton, possivelmente abandonado por seu antigo treinador. Hilbert dera ao Pokémon a escolha de seguir com o novo colega ou de ficar em uma floresta próxima; apesar de este ter escolhido seguir com o rapaz, ainda não confiava nele.

O rapaz se pegou pensando em tudo isso durante seu descanso no centro Pokémon de Nacrene. Ele e Bianca chegaram na cidade no final da manhã; ela ainda descansava depois de fazer sua refeição, mas ele se encontrava desperto demais para tal ato. Decidiu então sair pela cidade, na esperança de encontrar algo que anuviasse seus pensamentos.

Enquanto caminhava sem rumo pela cidade, tentava imaginar o que de interessante ela possuía para ser considerada tão famosa quanto ouvia falar. Não tinha nenhum restaurante famoso como Striaton (restaurante esse que se revelou ser o ginásio da liga Pokémon), nem mesmo possuía muitas lojas ou grandes construções. A linha de trem que costumava passar por dentro da cidade havia sido desativada havia alguns anos, inclusive.

A única atração que restara era o grande museu de história natural que Nacrene abrigava. Para não considerar sua viagem até ali perdida, Hilbert decidiu por visitar a exposição atual de fósseis Pokémon.

Qual não foi sua surpresa, no entanto, ao literalmente trombar com um rosto conhecido à entrada do museu.

— Por que não olha por onde anda? — perguntou Hilbert, irritado.

— Você é quem estava desatento! — respondeu N, o garoto de cabelos verdes com quem se encontrara em Accumula.

Hilbert talvez não se lembrasse dos detalhes do estranho encontro entre os dois; lembrava-se apenas das convicções inusitadas do garoto e que elas haviam o deixado pensativo pelo resto daquele dia.

— Não acho que devemos discutir por causa disso… — N continuou.

— Tem razão… — Hilbert respondeu, enquanto tentava se lembrar do porquê dele se sentir incomodado com o encontro.

— Pensou naquilo que eu te falei?

— Aquilo o quê?

— Você continua aprisionando seus Pokémon! Você sabe que não devia fazer isso…

— Isso é um problema meu, não seu! — Hilbert parecia se irritar com o comentário, ao lembrar-se do teor da conversa. Durante essas duas semanas de viagem, o contato que teve com Hakun fez com que o garoto tivesse certeza da confiança entre Pokémon e treinador.

— Eu tento ver aquilo que ninguém vê. — N insistia, mesmo sabendo que não convenceria Hilbert. Este ignorava-o, entrando no museu, o que fez com que o garoto de cabelos verdes fosse atrás, com o intuito de continuar falando sobre suas convicções. — As verdades de como se sentem os Pokémon enquanto estão aprisionados. Os ideais de como os treinadores devem se comportar. Eu só quero que o futuro possa nos levar à perfeição… Você entende aonde quero chegar?

— Não enche!

— Eu esperava mais de você, sabe?

Hilbert concentrava-se em um dos fósseis expostos no museu, denominada Gema Luminosa; parecia ser apenas uma pedra como outra qualquer, de superfície branca polida; de fato não possuía nenhuma característica excepcional além de ter sido encontrada junto com outros artefatos raros durante uma escavação nas ruínas do Castelo Rélico. Sua concentração na peça era apenas um pretexto para evitar o confronto com o rapaz que o acompanhava.

Ele se perguntava, porém, porque ainda dava atenção ao garoto de cabelos verdes.

— Se eu te vencer em uma batalha, você muda de ideia? — Hilbert virou-se para N, sem crer que havia dito isso ao garoto.

— Você continua tratando seus Pokémon como objetos, como máquinas de guerra. — N respondia ainda calmo, apesar de sua fala parecer ainda mais apressada. — Se todo mundo pensar como você, o futuro de todos nós estará arruinado!

Hilbert sentiu-se mal pelo garoto por algum motivo. Não sabia exatamente pelo que, entretanto; seu coração parecia pular uma batida ao ver a decepção no rosto de N.

— Eu e meus amigos não podemos salvar o mundo ainda… Talvez um dia eu consiga mostrar ao mundo que todos estão errados…

N parecia contemplar o fóssil ao lado da Gema Luminosa, um hieróglifo que ilustrava a grande lenda de Unova; o Dragão Original. Segundo esta, havia um poderoso dragão que era governado por dois irmãos em um passado longínquo. Após uma desavença entre eles, o dragão se separou em duas entidades menores, denominadas Reshiram e Zekrom; cada um deles seguiu as crenças de um dos irmãos. Esses poderosos dragões possuíam diversos registros históricos, de tal modo que sua existência era reconhecida pela Pokédex; o Dragão Original, porém, era considerado pelos estudiosos apenas um mito.

— Sim, eu sei do que eu preciso. — N parecia sonhador ao encarar o artefato. — Zekrom. O dragão criador de Unova. O dragão que representa os ideais. Com a ajuda dele, poderei mostrar ao mundo o mal que vocês treinadores fazem com seus Pokémon.

Hilbert controlou-se para não rir. O garoto parecia sonhador demais, ainda assim estava convicto de que poderia fazer com que os Pokémon fossem livres.

— Alguém já te falou o quanto você é teimoso? — Hilbert respondeu, dando um breve sorriso, porém tentando não gargalhar.

— O nome é persistência. — N riu, estendendo a mão. — Amigos?

— Amigos. — Hilbert cumprimentou-o. O calor que sentiu ao apertar a mão do agora colega o fizera ligeiramente desconfortável.

— Espere por mim, Hilbert. — N falava, enquanto se virava para a saída do museu. — Eu serei o herói que Unova precisa.

 _Não o herói que Unova merece_ , pensou Hilbert, enquanto via o garoto se afastar.


	3. Nimbus

A cidade de Nimbasa podia não ser a maior da região de Unova, porém definitivamente era a mais agitada. Não podia nem mesmo ser comparada a Castelia, a grande metrópole que ficou para trás, repleta de pessoas presas em seus ternos e nos cubículos dos enormes prédios comerciais. O centro de diversões de Unova, assim, se encontrava a frente.

Hilbert se pegava imaginando a respeito do que iria fazer primeiro. Não que sua jornada tivesse ficado em segundo plano; sua chegada em Nimbasa se daria em questão de minutos, após mais que dois cansativos dias de viagem por um deserto escaldante, o qual dividia espaço com as obras de construção de uma grande rodovia, eram motivo o bastante para que o garoto tirasse um dia de folga.

Ele aproveitava o amanhecer, ainda antes de adentrar a cidade, para realizar um de seus exercícios mais criativos, ao mesmo tempo em que libertava Loony de sua pokébola.

O Munna que Hilbert havia capturado em Striaton havia mudado completamente suas atitudes perante ao jovem desde o início do treinamento de ambos. A relação de confiança que se desenvolveu acabou fortalecendo tanto Pokémon quanto treinador.

Hilbert sentava-se à sombra de um bloco de concreto, fechando seus olhos e lembrando-se dos momentos recentes em sua jornada.

Primeiramente, visualizou Bianca. Ela estava perdida na cidade de Castelia; desajeitada e fora de sua zona de conforto, a garota havia tido sua pokébola com o Snivy roubada. O breve momento de tensão se desfez com a interferência de Burgh, um jovem e esperto curador de arte do museu da cidade, que percebeu o que havia acontecido e conseguiu deter o bandido, membro dos famigerados Plasma, um clã de ladrões de Pokémon.

A lembrança se esvaiu da mente do garoto de forma súbita, enquanto um aroma acre tomava conta do ambiente.

— Desculpe por isso, Loony. — Hilbert falava com seu Pokémon, de volta à realidade. O Munna havia utilizado seu poder mais conhecido, o Dream Eater, alimentando-se dos sonhos do garoto. Tal habilidade não era exclusiva da espécie; contudo, ao fazê-lo, os Munna (e sua forma evoluída, Musharna) liberavam uma pequena quantidade de vapor em tons de roxo, denominada Névoa dos Sonhos. A substância em questão havia se popularizado como alucinógeno entre os jovens, ao ponto de ter seu uso recreativo proibido. Loony ainda tinha uma peculiaridade a mais; sua Névoa dos Sonhos apresentava sempre um aroma único, com relação direta ao sonho do qual ele se alimentara.

— Vou lhe dar algo melhor agora. — Hilbert comentou, enquanto fechava os olhos novamente.

O Munna assobiou em resposta a seu treinador. Havia se afeiçoado a Hilbert justamente por este ter lhe apresentado sonhos que lhe agradavam ao paladar; não somente isso, mas ao fazê-lo, Loony conseguia compreender as intenções do garoto, percebendo que este não lhe desejava mal.

A cena havia mudado; encontravam-se já no deserto. Hilbert e Hakun estavam em uma batalha amigável contra Cheren e seu Darumaka. Os dois Pokémon se atracavam em meio à quente areia do deserto; Tepig estava menos acostumado ao calor que seu adversário, que se encontrava em seu habitat natural. A tensão do momento parecia palpável a cada um dos treinadores, principalmente Hilbert, considerando que Hakun estava em ligeira vantagem…

A lembrança tornou a se apagar da mente do garoto, enquanto o aroma de leite fresco penetrava por suas narinas. Hilbert sentiu-se aliviado por sua lembrança ter sido consumida a tempo; o resultado da batalha não era exatamente sua lembrança mais agradável, considerando que havia sido derrotado por Cheren, que se mostrara um treinador muito mais exímio.

Loony voltou a assobiar, aparentemente ainda com fome. Hilbert, porém, havia esgotado seu estoque de lembranças. Ele sabia que não deveria interromper o Munna, considerando que o treinamento era ao mesmo tempo sua fonte de alimentação; decidiu por ariscar com o que poderia imaginar…

Hilbert via-se em Nimbasa, de acordo com o que se lembrava dos comerciais de televisão. Adentrava o parque de diversões, ainda indeciso de qual atração visitaria primeiro. Olhava em especial para a montanha-russa, antes de distrair-se com a presença de N, que olhava fixamente para o garoto.

— Venha, vamos para a roda panorâmica.

Os dois seguiam de mãos dadas. Hilbert ainda receoso, enquanto o garoto de cabelos verdes continha um grande sorriso. Ele parecia empolgado em vê-lo…

A mente de Hilbert se esvaziou pela terceira vez, enquanto um aroma agradavelmente cítrico preenchia o ambiente. O treinador percebia que seu Pokémon sorria, finalmente satisfeito. Com um frasco que carregava, levantou-se, com o intuito de armazenar a Névoa dos Sonhos para algum momento que fosse oportuno, ao mesmo tempo em que evitava respirar. Não se sentia à vontade para ficar sob o efeito da droga logo pela manhã.

Não quando planejava chegar a Nimbasa já na próxima hora. Hilbert preparava-se para retomar o percurso antes que o sol esquentasse de fato. Por um lado, teve muita sorte de conseguir fazê-lo sem nenhum contratempo, antes que o calor começasse a incomodar mais uma vez. Por outro, sua chegada a Nimbasa não poderia ser mais conturbada.

Não fosse ele uma pessoa tão altruísta, haveria de ignorar o que vira por sua própria segurança. No entanto, não pode deixar de se agitar quando viu um senhor sendo abandonado caído ao chão, enquanto dois rapazes em uniformes medievais corriam. Hilbert reconheceu as roupas de longe; eram as vestes utilizadas pelos Plasma.

— Hakun, emergência! — Hilbert atirou sua pokébola, ao que o Tepig lançava labaredas para o céu. Era um sinal universal de perigo; considerando a situação em que parecia estar o idoso caído ao chão, seria dizer pouco.

O treinador então correu até este, tentando ajudá-lo. Apesar de machucado, ele não tinha nenhum ferimento grave que necessitasse de cuidados especiais.

— Eles roubaram meus Pokémon! — disse ele. — Eu estou bem, mas tenho medo do que pode acontecer com eles…

— Fique calmo, senhor. — Hilbert ajudava-o a se levantar. — Tudo vai dar certo.

— Precisam de ajuda? — O grito de outro treinador, que sobrevoava o local sobre um Mandibuzz, despertou a atenção de ambos. Hilbert notou que a sinalização de Tepig dera resultado imediato. Outros dois treinadores apareciam ao longe, por terra.

— Dois membros dos Plasma atacaram esse senhor e fugiram com os Pokémon dele. — Hilbert respondeu, preocupado em não perder os ladrões de vista. — Cuidem dele, eu vou atrás dos bandidos!

O jovem não perdeu tempo, desatou a correr; tinha certa vantagem em relação aos Plasma, considerando seu porte físico e idade. Ainda assim não conseguiu alcança-los, perdendo a dupla de vista enquanto passava em frente ao parque de diversões da cidade.

— Droga, onde será que eles foram?

Olhava para os lados, sem muito sucesso. Eles provavelmente haviam se escondido em algum lugar; provavelmente dentro do parque, naquele momento apinhado de crianças e, em menor quantidade, adultos. Suas roupas extravagantes poderiam passar despercebidas mais facilmente em meio à multidão.

Foi quando Hilbert, assim como em seu devaneio matinal, encontrou aquele rosto conhecido lhe encarando de súbito.

— Há quanto tempo, Hilbert!

Os cabelos verdes de N pareciam ainda mais brilhantes naquela manhã. Seu sorriso era sincero, seus braços se entendiam procurando por um abraço…

— Desculpe, estou ocupado agora, N. — Hilbert sentia-se mal pela situação que criava, porém tinha assuntos mais urgentes naquele momento. — Estou procurando por duas pessoas…

O rapaz conseguia perceber a preocupação no rosto de Hilbert, respondendo imediatamente.

— Vem comigo, eu te ajudo a procurar!

N arrastou o colega pelo braço, em direção a uma das atrações do parque, a mesma que visualizara mais cedo.

— Pra onde está me levando?

— Vamos para a roda panorâmica! — N explicou. — De cima dá pra ver o parque todo, vai ser mais fácil de achar seus colegas!

Hilbert não conseguiu responder, não antes de entrarem na cabine, que imediatamente se fechou.  _Droga!_

— Não são colegas, são bandidos! Dois capangas dos Plasma roubaram os Pokémon de um senhor, estou tentando recuperá-los…

— Confia em mim, Hilbert. Eu falei que vou te ajudar!

A roda começava a subir, assim como a pressão do treinador. Hilbert olhava pelo vidro da roda gigante, preocupado não só com os ladrões que perdera de vista. O castanho se desconcertava com a presença do esverdeado; mais ainda quando se dava conta do porquê havia imaginado aquela cena no treinamento de Loony.

— Você se preocupa demais com Pokémon, Hilbert. — N comentou. — Tente relaxar um pouco.

— Não é por eles, N! É pelo senhor que foi atacado.

— Você o conhece? Já havia o visto antes?

A memória de Hilbert parecia dizer que sim, ainda que os vagos pensamentos não se conectassem. Na ausência de resposta, N continuou.

— Tudo há um motivo na vida. O que será que esses ladrões ganhariam roubando Pokémon de um senhor indefeso? Qual seria a motivação deles?

— Não importa, o que eles fazem é errado.

A roda ainda não havia terminado de ganhar altura quando a pergunta que desmontou o jovem treinador foi pronunciada.

— Afinal, o que é certo ou errado?

O olhar sério de ambos os treinadores, que se encaravam, denunciava o tom que a conversa tomaria.

— A história sempre é contada pelo lado vencedor, Hilbert. Enquanto não conhecemos as motivações do outro lado, julgamos apenas pelo que nos doutrinaram desde sempre… Se você se desse a oportunidade de ouvir o que eles têm a dizer, tenho certeza que mudaria de opinião.

_Ele só pode estar de brincadeira_ , pensou o castanho.  _Me fez perder meu tempo pra isso…_

— Eu tomei meu lado nessa ideologia. Não tenha raiva de mim pelo que vou dizer, mas acho que os Plasma têm razão em querer separar os Pokémon dos humanos…

Por mais que o desejasse, Hilbert não conseguia sentir raiva do rapaz com quem estava na roda panorâmica. Insistia em olhar para fora, sem sucesso em encontrar os malfeitores, enquanto as palavras de N começavam a pesar por sua cabeça. Acabou por sentar-se ao chão da pequena cabine, sem saber o que pensar ou dizer.

— Este mundo é um jogo de xadrez. — o esverdeado continuou. — Podemos pensar que somos os reis de nossa vida, mas somos apenas peões em um grande tabuleiro.

— Se for assim… — o castanho tomou coragem de responder. — Estamos jogando em times opostos. Confrontamos nossas ideias, um de nós há de sair vencedor.

— Não somos nós quem decidimos os confrontos… você é muito inocente pra perceber isso…

A roda panorâmica estava parando, depois de uma revolução completa. Principalmente na cabeça de Hilbert.

— Nem tudo é igual ao xadrez. — N completava, ao sair da cabine. — Pelo menos nesse tabuleiro, existe a opção de mudar de lado…

O treinador percebera não ser o mesmo depois daquela conversa. Derrotado, seguiu silenciosamente atrás de um local em que não seria incomodado.

Naquela tarde, sua reserva pessoal de Névoa dos Sonhos fora esvaziada.


	4. Turmalina

Muita coisa havia mudado para Hilbert desde o incidente em Nimbasa. Mais especificamente depois de ter desmaiado no meio da praça, após o uso excessivo de Névoa dos Sonhos. Para sua sorte, ninguém pareceu dar muita atenção a ele; poderia ter sua licença cassada caso alguma autoridade tivesse percebido o que ocorrera.

Sua crise de consciência, contudo, fez com que ele se tornasse uma nova pessoa. Começou a se dedicar mais aos treinamentos, colocando como meta pessoal derrotar Cheren em uma batalha. Hakun e Loony aprovaram a mudança; eles pareciam sentir que o treinador passara um período distante de si mesmo.

Tal confiança adquirida por Hilbert fez com que ele decidisse expandir sua equipe; a quantidade de companheiros de viagem havia dobrado em um único dia. A presença de Audino entre seus Pokémon parecia neutralizar seus pensamentos negativos, coisa que vinha evitando de fazer com Loony. O medo de ter uma recaída era real, de modo que Hilbert passou a incentivar que ele se alimentasse dos sonhos de Pokémon selvagens até que ele se sentisse novamente preparado, ao que o Munna concordou ao entender os motivos. Além dele, o Emolga que fora capturado enquanto se contorcia ao ser atacado por Loony havia se juntado a eles. Era meio retraído com o resto da equipe, à exceção de Audino, o qual parecia ter uma incomum intimidade com este.

Devido a isso, decidiu batizar a dupla com nomes bastante sugestivos; Nuts e Volts, respectivamente.

Os resultados dessa nova etapa da jornada de Hilbert eram visíveis. Hakun evoluíra, tomando uma forma mais imponente como Pignite. Os resultados nos ginásios também eram visíveis pela quantidade de insígnias, provas de capacidade dadas pelos líderes. Hilbert não se lembrava de como havia conseguido a insígnia em Nacrene após ter perdido a batalha contra Lenora; talvez fosse por pena. Não chegou a batalhar contra Burgh, o líder de ginásio de Castelia, mas recebeu a insígnia pela sua coragem em ajudar a resgatar o Snivy de Bianca que havia sido roubado. Hilbert não conseguia mais se sentir confortável com situações como essas.

A compensação veio nos dois ginásios seguintes. Depois de duas memoráveis batalhas contra Elesa e Clay, o treinador reconquistara sua autoconfiança. E mais do que isso; carregava agora cinco insígnias em seu estojo. Hilbert não tinha muita vontade de competir pelo título de campeão da liga, ao contrário de Cheren; estava disputando pelas insígnias apenas como rivalidade a seu colega, o qual não encontrava desde a frustrante batalha no deserto. Este, porém, tinha como único objetivo a fama e o poder que conquistaria caso se tornasse campeão, ainda que o atual ocupante do cargo não houvesse sido derrotado em mais de uma década.

Apesar de ter se acostumado com a solidão, Hilbert não se sentia confortável em viajar sozinho. Tinha seus Pokémon, era verdade; não podia ter uma conversa de verdade com eles, contudo. Por mais que eles o entendessem, não podiam responder de maneira inteligível; no máximo através de atitudes e comportamentos.

E então lembrou-se de N. O garoto de cabelos verdes conversara com seu Hakun quando de seu encontro em Accumula; tudo levava a crer que o havia compreendido. Ele fizera o mesmo com o Purrloin que havia sido abandonado naquele dia. Definitivamente, sua vida seria muito mais fácil se Hilbert tivesse o mesmo dom.

A caminhada daquela manhã parecia triste depois dessas lembranças. Faziam exatamente vinte dias desde o último encontro entre os dois, na roda panorâmica de Nimbasa. E lembrar-se do que ocorrera naquele dia trouxe à tona uma das coisas que não havia mudado para o rapaz.

Hilbert parecia ter um desejo secreto de encontrá-lo outra vez. Sabia que não se entenderiam. N insistiria que o comportamento do treinador era errado; que seus Pokémon seriam menos felizes andando com ele do que seriam caso estivessem livres. O encontro seria desconfortável, porém o treinador sentia algo de especial quando o via, os cabelos verdes caindo sobre os ombros com aquele rosto sereno…

E cada vez que pensava nisso, a vontade de pedir para Loony drenar sua mente com o Dream Eater voltava. Não havia nada de errado nisso, porém tinha medo de ter uma recaída e voltar a usar a Névoa dos Sonhos.

O garoto voltou a olhar para a frente, enquanto se aproximava de uma caverna de pedras cinzentas. O caminho mais curto para a cidade de Mistralton era através da caverna; com sorte ele conseguiria atravessá-la antes do cair da noite.

A imagem de N, porém, não lhe saía da cabeça. Seria o trecho mais perigoso da viagem, visto que Pokémon como Drilbur ou Woobat poderiam atacá-lo a qualquer momento. Seria o trecho no qual ele mais precisaria se concentrar…

Hilbert acabou se rendendo à habilidade de Loony, sentando-se próximo a caverna. Sabia que não conseguiria prosseguir se não tirasse isso da cabeça.

Dentro de minutos, o aroma cítrico pôde ser sentido novamente.  
  


~  
  


Com a mente vazia, Hilbert decidiu por seguir viagem. Conseguiu controlar o impulso de inalar a Névoa dos Sonhos, sabendo que não lhe faria bem.

Caminhava cada vez mais fundo na caverna, surpreso com os grandes cristais azulados que flutuavam alguns centímetros sobre o chão, que refletia o brilho das gemas. Nunca havia presenciado tamanha beleza, porém não deixava que essa o desconcentrasse.

Seu olhar atento encontrava alguns Pokémon metálicos que se misturavam perfeitamente ao ambiente. Os Klink lembravam engrenagens de antigas máquinas; se moviam como tais. O ruído mecânico das rodas batendo umas com as outras parecia cada vez mais alto em seu ouvido…

Não era à toa que o caminho havia sido considerado perigoso. Treinadores despreparados talvez perdessem a sanidade ao tentar atravessar o curto percurso. Hilbert, porém, concentrava-se apenas em seu destino, certo de que alcançaria a cidade de Mistralton muito em breve…

— Tic-tac!

O treinador tentou pular para trás, mas sentiu que seus pés não tocavam mais o chão. Os ruídos metálicos se misturavam à voz humana que percebera ao pé do ouvido…

Quando se deu conta, Hilbert estava sendo carregado por três pessoas, vestidas exatamente da mesma maneira; uma faixa de tecido marrom, justa, cobria os rostos e peitos, usavam também calças da mesma cor, além de longas luvas negras. Todos possuíam cabelos brancos, que lhes caíam pouco acima da cintura. A um olhar mais atento talvez fosse possível encontrar diferenças sutis entre cada um deles, mas tal privilégio não foi concedido ao treinador, que tentava gritar por socorro apesar de ter sua boca tampada por um deles.

Com os braços também inutilizados, não conseguia alcançar suas pokébolas na mochila, logo estava sem nenhuma maneira de se defender. Os três avançavam com ele para longe do caminho principal, indo em direção a uma fenda, invisível a um olhar desatento…

— Soltem-no!

Hilbert não pode deixar de se sentir alegre ao ouvir aquela voz. O rapaz de cabelos verdes se encontrava também na caverna, caminhando em direção contrária. Tentava imaginar o que N estaria fazendo naquela gruta, fazendo uma nota mental para perguntá-lo; estaria feliz mesmo que não o fizesse, visto que a presença do rapaz afugentara o trio, que corria após soltar o treinador, que caíra sentado.

— N!

— Que sorte a sua que eu estava por aqui, Hilbert! Você não sabe o perigo que estava correndo.

— Não preciso imaginar — respondeu ele, levantando-se e limpando o excesso de poeira. — Quem são esses caras?

— Eles são a Trindade das Sombras. — explicava N. — Trabalham para os Plasma. Assassinos do mais alto escalão. Me pergunto o que eles queriam com você.

— Não há muito que eles podem querer se não meus Pokémon… Você deve saber mais sobre eles do que eu…

— Exatamente. Eles não mandariam a Trindade atrás de você sem um bom motivo…

Hilbert tentava se lembrar de alguma coisa que pudesse ter atraído a atenção dos Plasma. O máximo de interação que tivera com eles foi em Nimbasa; isso porque a perseguição havia sido frustrada pelo mesmo garoto que agora o salvava.

— Você me disse que estava com os Plasma. Porque me salvou?

— Eu disse que concordo com o  _ponto de vista_  dos Plasma, não com as atitudes. — N respondeu. — Eles dizem tentar criar a paz ao separar humanos e Pokémon, mas só estão criando guerras.

— Então, porque você me impediu em Nimbasa?

— Muitos valores diferentes se misturam. Não existe o branco ou o negro; o mundo é um lugar cinzento…

_Lá vem ele com essas filosofias de novo…_

— Olhe para os lados, o que você vê? — perguntou N

— Pedras. Pedras azuis, flutuando sobre o chão cinzento.

— Sua visão ainda é muito sólida pra compreender, Hilbert. — N parecia desapontado. — Eu vejo fórmulas. Vejo o magnetismo que mantém as pedras flutuando. Principalmente, vejo um local puro, um local aonde a ganância humana ainda não interferiu na pureza dos Pokémon…

— Dá pra parar de falar nisso por um segundo que seja, N? — Hilbert se irritou com o colega.

— Não enquanto você não abrir seus olhos. Este é o mundo ideal; um pequeno mundinho aonde as pessoas não existem, veja a harmonia… Você consegue compreender?

O castanho decidiu não responder. Não queria ser grosseiro com aquele que havia acabado de salvar sua vida.

— Hilbert, olha pra mim. — N se virou, com um tom de voz mais suave. — Você tem um sonho? Algo que você não descansará enquanto não realizar?

O treinador sabia a resposta. Receoso consigo mesmo pela negativa, demorou um instante até conseguir admitir em um gesto silencioso que não tinha nenhum grande objetivo. Derrotar Cheren não era um sonho, era apenas uma obsessão de curto prazo que lhe mantinha acordado.

— Patético. Como se uma pessoa que não sonha pudesse me entender…

N começou a se afastar, com a intenção de concluir a conversa em um tom mais amigável.

— Tome cuidado, Hilbert. Eles sabem mais do que você a seu respeito.

— O que você quer dizer com isso?

O esverdeado olhou para o castanho uma última vez, antes de rumar para a saída.

— Se isso é um jogo de xadrez… digamos que o seu peão está para ser promovido…

— Dá pra você ser mais claro uma vez na vida?

— Nos vemos em breve, Hilbert.


	5. Neblina

A noite de Hilbert poderia ser descrita com uma única palavra: conturbada.

O jovem não fora mais importunado em sua travessia pela caverna, conseguindo encontrar sua saída já durante a noite. Com a cidade de Mistralton permeando o horizonte, ele decidiu proteger-se para dormir, sabendo que o centro Pokémon estaria fechado àquele horário. Porém, a dificuldade para dormir foi real; misturavam-se o medo, a preocupação, o cansaço e, principalmente, a culpa.

Não eram sentimentos bons. Tinha medo de ser sequestrado ou morto pela Trindade das Sombras enquanto dormia. Preocupava-se com seus Pokémon, que provavelmente teriam o mesmo destino. Suas pernas latejavam devido as horas de caminhada ininterrupta pelo terreno irregular da caverna; ele acreditava que o magnetismo da caverna havia acentuado a fadiga.

Nenhum desses, porém, superava o desejo de ter conversado mais com N quando teve oportunidade.

A situação pela qual passara seria o pretexto perfeito para saber mais sobre o garoto de cabelos esverdeados. Seu jeito misterioso parecia aumentar o charme. Cada vez mais, Hilbert sentia dificuldade em retrair os sentimentos que começava a nutrir pelo garoto, que provavelmente não seriam correspondidos. Do contrário, ele teria dado alguma dica.

_Se ele falasse sobre mais coisas que não liberação Pokémon…_

A preocupação logo voltou, fechando o ciclo. Não entendera o que ele quis dizer no final daquela conversa com o “peão que está para ser promovido”. Estava claro para Hilbert que N sabia mais do que queria dizer.

Naquela briga de sentimentos, contudo, o cansaço logo venceu.  
  


~  
  


Ao contrário da noite anterior, o dia da chegada de Hilbert a Mistralton não poderia ter começado melhor. Encontrou Bianca assim que chegou ao centro Pokémon; ela parecia ter evoluído tanto quanto o garoto durante a jornada. Junto com ela, encontrava-se a professora Juniper, a mesma que havia presenteado o trio de Nuvema com seus primeiros Pokémon. Após uma breve conversa, descobriu que as duas iriam juntas investigar a mesma caverna de onde ele havia partido na véspera. Bianca parecia inclusive mais animada com a pesquisa que fariam do que a própria professora. Ele, contudo, preocupava-se com a possibilidade de elas esbarrarem com a Trindade das Sombras, mas considerando que iriam estar em um pequeno grupo de cientistas, decidiu por não comentar a respeito.

Agora mais tranquilo ao saber que sua colega havia se encontrado, ele decidiu partir ao ginásio da cidade, dedicado às batalhas aéreas. Afinal, seu objetivo ainda era derrotar Cheren; ele imaginava que o colega já houvesse ganho aquela insígnia. Hilbert acreditou que teria muitas dificuldades, considerando que nunca havia treinado naquela modalidade; Volts, por outro lado, parecia ter tanto domínio de si que não teve muito trabalho para derrotar não apenas um, mas dois Pokémon adversários, para a surpresa da líder do ginásio, Skyla.

Hilbert achava que nada poderia estragar aquele dia, enquanto saía do ginásio com mais uma insígnia em seu estojo.

Como era de se esperar, ele estava enganado.

— Imaginei que estaria vindo para cá… — A voz de N, que fora reconfortante dadas as circunstâncias do encontro anterior, agora se tornava inoportuna.

— Você de novo…

— Aposto que você venceu a líder do ginásio, pela sua cara. Você está mesmo feliz com isso?

Hilbert encarou o colega, louco para responder de maneira grosseira. Não o fez, entretanto, com medo de afastá-lo sem conseguir as respostas que tanto queria.

— Claro que estou. Assim como o Volts.

O Emolga, que repousava sobre o ombro do garoto após a batalha, sorriu para N, que pareceu se interessar pelo Pokémon elétrico.

— Posso conversar um pouco com você? Como se sente?

À reprovação do Pokémon, Hilbert interviu.

— Tudo bem, Volts. Ele é amigo.

— Eu que digo tudo bem. — N respondeu. — Ele disse que não confia em mim.

— E por que você está dizendo isso pra mim?

— Por que eu não deveria dizer?

Os dois se encaravam, sorrindo um para o outro. O coração de Hilbert pulsava rápido ao olhar para o rosto do colega, porém não admitia a si mesmo que era esta a razão; preferia pensar que se sentia desconfortável com o que o garoto ocultava.

— Afinal, o que você quis dizer pra mim ontem?

— Não posso lhe contar. Nunca se sabe quem pode estar ouvindo…

— O que de tão importante pode estar acontecendo comigo que nem eu posso saber?

— Lembra-se da nossa conversa no museu de Nacrene?

— Lembro que você esbarrou em mim e nós discutimos…

— Você é um caso perdido, Hilbert… — N colocava as mãos à cabeça, pensativo. — Você é um perigo para si mesmo desse jeito. Eu te recomendo estudar um pouco mais sobre a lenda do Dragão Original…

O castanho lembrava-se vagamente da exposição no museu, com os artefatos encontrados em uma escavação realizada no Castelo Rélico. Não a considerou interessante para se recordar dos detalhes, entretanto.

— Se você realmente acredita que o treinamento Pokémon é uma coisa boa, — N continuou — nós teremos que nos confrontar em breve. Mas ainda que eu não deseje lhe ver como adversário, quero que se prepare.

O esverdeado virou as costas, abandonando Hilbert com mais perguntas do que respostas.

— Treinadores e seus Pokémon serão separados, queiram vocês ou não. Mas eu fico triste de pensar que pessoas como você vão se machucar…

  
~  
  


O garoto acabou por seguir seu percurso, não para o centro Pokémon, mas para a saída leste da cidade. Sentiu que ficaria melhor caso se isolasse. Sentira-se desconfortável não exatamente com as palavras de N, que foi embora sem responder aos questionamentos.

_Afinal, porque eu fico assim toda vez que o vejo?_

_Será que ele pensa algo a meu respeito, ou é apenas um devaneio?_

_E porque o Volts não foi com a cara dele? Será que ele percebeu alguma coisa que eu não vi?_

Hilbert ainda tentou conseguir a resposta da última pergunta, sem muito sucesso. O Emolga não tinha sofrido nenhum dano que necessitasse de cuidados, mas o cansaço era perceptível. As tentativas de entender o que ele dizia foram infrutíferas, mesmo com a ajuda de Loony, já que as capacidades psíquicas do Pokémon se limitavam a drenar os sonhos do garoto.

O que ele acabou fazendo, logo depois. Pois N conseguia fugir de Hilbert na vida real, mas nunca em seus sonhos, cada vez mais cítricos; o último deles com efeitos colaterais que iam além do aroma da Névoa dos Sonhos que Loony exalava.


	6. Espiralado

A lua brilhava com grande intensidade, apesar dos flocos de neve que teimavam em cair naquela noite em Icirrus. Hilbert sentia-se pouco à vontade para dormir no centro Pokémon, em especial na situação que ele se encontrava.

Ao seu lado, N se encontrava deitado sob um pedaço de lona cuidadosamente armado próximo ao lago. Ainda estavam dentro da cidade, porém afastados o suficiente dos locais mais movimentados, de modo que dificilmente seriam importunados.

Hilbert preparava-se em seu saco de dormir; sentia-me melhor ao ar livre, apesar do clima que tendia a esfriar naquela época do ano. Dirigiu-se ao colega, já adormecido, enquanto tocava seus lábios com o dele, carinhosamente desejando por uma boa noite…

Tudo desaparecera em um instante. Hilbert sabia exatamente o que havia acontecido; se culpava pelos pensamentos cada vez mais frequentes que tinha a respeito. Abrindo os olhos, agradeceu pela presença de Loony, o qual liberava um grande rolo de Névoa dos Sonhos, dando ao ar um já conhecido aroma cítrico.

— Devo estar lhe incomodando com isso, Loony… Me desculpe…

O treinador sentia-se culpado por fazê-lo passar por esta situação. Seu desejo aos poucos se transformava em uma obsessão, que lhe consumia cada vez mais a concentração em sua jornada. Loony concordara em evoluir para Musharna, com a ajuda de uma Pedra Lunar utilizada pelo garoto com este fim. Do contrário, certamente não teria a capacidade de usar o Dream Eater por tantas vezes.

Uma semana havia se passado desde a última vez que Hilbert e N se viram. O que antes era apenas um desejo secreto parecia ganhar forças em sua mente, ao ponto de incomodar a todos na equipe. Por sorte, tais pensamentos não o incomodavam durante as batalhas de ginásio. Havia derrotado Brycen, líder de ginásio de Icirrus e ator aposentado, em uma batalha extremamente rápida. Hakun, o Emboar recém-evoluído, não dera a menor chance para os Pokémon gélidos do mestre da atuação.

Ainda assim, não havia alcançado Cheren, que aparentemente havia passado pelo ginásio — e derrotado seu líder — no dia anterior. O fato de estarem tão próximos o incomodava de certa forma. Desejava batalhar logo contra ele, apesar de estar praticamente certo de que o rival já se encaminhava para a cidade de Opelucid, local do ginásio mais desafiador conhecido pela liga de Unova.

Hilbert pretendia partir ao nascer do sol, quando o clima era mais agradável. Havia uma estação de trens na cidade, a qual pretendia usar. Era certo que Cheren pegaria a estrada, cortando caminho pela vegetação e aproveitando a ocasião para treinar mais; o jovem de cabelos castanhos, contudo, estava disposto a gastar parte de seu dinheiro em troca do tempo reduzido de viagem, com a única intenção de ser o primeiro a chegar até o ginásio restante (e, claro, vencê-lo antes de Cheren).

Nada do que havia planejado, porém, iria ocorrer. A causa era a mesma que provocava um forte estampido que o fez perder a linha de seus pensamentos.

O forte barulho parecia vir do norte da cidade, local aonde se situavam algumas construções históricas. Hilbert não dera a devida importância ao fato em um primeiro momento; mudou de ideia ao ver o topo da grande torre sendo destruído por um trovão.

Considerando o quão inusitado era o fato, em especial pela ausência de nuvens carregadas, o treinador decidiu por empacotar suas coisas e ir atrás para verificar. A torre era de visitação fechada ao público; tudo levava a crer que era obra de intrusos, os quais ele podia imaginais quais seriam.

Hilbert não tinha a intenção de intervir, apesar da curiosidade.

Ao chegar à base da torre, percebeu que não fora o único a ter essa ideia; havia um grande grupo de curiosos, que observavam a cena de longe. Mais próximos da entrada, porém, quatro pessoas conhecidas de Hilbert se posicionavam para adentrar na construção.

Brycen, Juniper, Bianca e Cheren, respectivamente. O primeiro foi quem notou a presença de Hilbert.

— Ótimo, o grande treinador chegou. Está disposto a entrar na torre conosco?

O jovem ficou sem reação.

— Não é perigoso demais? — perguntou ele.

— Vale o risco, acredite. — Brycen respondeu.

— A torre Duodraco. É certeza que esse ataque é obra dos Plasma… — Juniper completou.

— Fiquem você e Bianca aqui. Caso apareça alguém, ou qualquer coisa, se protejam primeiro e nos avisem depois. — Cheren completou, olhando para a professora. Depois, virou-se para os rapazes. — Brycen, Hilbert… não há tempo a perder, vamos correndo!

Eles percorreram um longo caminho dentro da torre em busca de um meio para chegarem ao topo, encontrando-a totalmente deserta. O Darmanitan de Cheren ajudava a iluminar o caminho com suas chamas, porém ainda assim tinham dificuldade de encontrar as escadas.

— O que tem de tão importante aqui? — perguntou Hilbert, quase tropeçando em um pedaço de mármore caído ao chão.

— Tudo. — respondeu Cheren, que estava mais próximo. — Já ouviu falar de Reshiram e Zekrom?

— Acho que sim.

— Então… As lendas contam que os dragões desapareceram depois de destruir toda a região de Unova… Mas isso é só metade do que aconteceu.

_De novo essa história…_

— Os dois dragões nunca deixaram de existir; apenas foram transformados em pedra. Eu pensava que era só uma lenda, mas o trovão que atingiu a torre prova o contrário.

— Dá pra ser mais direto? Não estou conseguindo pensar…

— Zekrom está no topo da torre, como sempre esteve. E algo ou alguém o despertou ainda a pouco.

Hilbert não havia se interessado pela lenda, nem mesmo após ouvir o conselho de N. Aliás, preferia nem pensar nisso, visto que toda vez que pensava o assunto, a imagem do garoto de cabelos verdes lhe tomava a consciência, permeando-a com seus desejos carnais…

— Achei!

O grito de Brycen logo trouxe o garoto à realidade, enquanto tomava consciência do perigo. Se Zekrom era um dragão tão poderoso quanto a lenda supunha, ele seria capaz de destruir a torre (ou pior, a cidade de Icirrus inteira) sem muito esforço.

Eles subiam as escadas, incertos do que encontrariam no final do percurso. Um andar abaixo do topo, porém, uma barreira humana se fez presente no caminho do trio.

Cerca de uma dezena de membros dos Plasma, devidamente uniformizados, colocavam-se no caminho entre eles e o topo da Torre Duodraco.

— E agora? — Hilbert perguntou, enquanto Cheren e seu Darmanitan o alcançavam.

— Eu vou abrir caminho; Hilbert, você vai na frente. Brycen, cubra minha retaguarda. Daruma, Flare Blitz!

Apesar da vontade de questionar a decisão, não o fez; sabia que cada segundo era crucial. O treinador pegou o vácuo deixado pelo Pokémon de fogo, que abriu caminho literalmente por entre a barreira humana; eles se afastaram no último segundo possível, fugindo da bola de chamas que se tornara o Darmanitan; na curta abertura de tempo que se deu, Hilbert alcançou as escadas, subindo-as e chegando ao andar aonde se encontraria a estátua do Pokémon dragão, conforme fora descrito por Cheren.

Isto é, caso estátuas se movessem liberando faíscas azuladas.

O dragão negro encarou o visitante com ferocidade, tratando-o como oponente. O rapaz já não se encontrava em estado de reagir perante ao poder que este emanava. Ainda que conseguisse chamar um de seus Pokémon a tempo, tinha plena consciência de que mesmo os quatro juntos não seriam páreo para Zekrom.

O que mais assustou Hilbert, contudo, foi ver quem se encontrava ao lado do dragão, sorrindo.

Ele esfregou os olhos, incrédulo. Aqueles cabelos verdes eram inconfundíveis.

— Nos encontramos de novo, Hilbert…

_Não é possível…_

— Eu sempre cumpro o que prometo. Você deve se lembrar… Eu falei que teria a ajuda de Zekrom… e aqui está ele! Com seu poder, o mundo ideal, aonde humanos e Pokémon se separarão, irá finalmente se tornar realidade!

N gargalhava, encarando o intruso. Hilbert ouvia alguns estampidos no andar de baixo, resultado da resistência oferecida pelos Plasma.

— Não será. — Hilbert teve uma súbita reação. Não podia fazer nada sozinho, mas se ganhasse tempo o bastante, teria melhores chances com a ajuda de Cheren e Brycen.

— E mesmo com todos os meus argumentos você ainda se coloca contra mim. Típico de uma pessoa com a mente tão fechada como a sua.

— Nem todos os treinadores são maus como você pinta, N. — Hilbert falava pausadamente. — E nem todos os Pokémon odeiam seus treinadores. Foi por isso que Volts não confiou em você.

N deu um passo para trás, surpreso com a reação de Hilbert.

— Vamos, pergunte a eles. — O treinador liberou cada um de seus Pokémon. — Pergunte se estão satisfeitos em viajar com um treinador. Veja se algum deles concorda com suas opiniões…

— Mesmo depois de tudo o que lhe mostrei… — N parecia relutar em dizer a frase seguinte. — Talvez você seja o outro escolhido, afinal…

— O que quer dizer com isso?

Passos podiam ser ouvidos ao fundo. Era provável que alguém estivesse subindo as escadas naquele instante.

— Você nunca se perguntou como está se saindo tão bem em sua jornada mesmo sendo tão desleixado e ingênuo? Nunca percebeu que seus Pokémon crescem muito mais fortes que os de outros treinadores?

Hilbert começou a se questionar mais uma vez. Cheren o havia derrotado na única batalha em que haviam realizado, contudo pediu para que ele fosse na frente. Brycen havia se referido a ele como “o grande treinador”. Talvez houvesse sentido na afirmação de N.

— Vamos supor que você esteja certo. O que isso muda?

— Você é uma exceção à regra, Hilbert. Treinadores são cruéis por natureza, fazem seus Pokémon sofrerem em batalhas desnecessárias.

Hilbert olhou para trás de relance. Brycen e Cheren se aproximavam.

— E o que você tem a dizer… deles? — perguntou o castanho, apontando para trás.

— Ora, então são vocês… — N olhou para os que adentravam o recinto. — O sem-talento e o louco…

Nenhum dos dois reagiu à provocação, assustados com o dragão negro que os encarava.

— Brycen, sei muito sobre você. O mais patético dos líderes de ginásio, todos riem de você e de sua incapacidade. — N apontava o dedo para o velho, que tentava manter a postura firme apesar da humilhação. — Nem se mexa, Cheren, você pode falar menos ainda. Doze horas de treinamento diárias, só parando pra comer e dormir. Você deve se lembrar de nosso encontro em Driftveil, quando conversei com seu Dewott. Ele ainda tem raiva de você?

A julgar pela expressão no rosto do garoto de cabelos negros, a acusação de N deveria ser verdadeira.

— São pessoas como eles que você quer proteger, Hilbert?

— Não dê ouvidos a esse louco! — Cheren gritou.

— Os dragões foram selados em pedra porque representavam um perigo para toda Unova. Ninguém podia controlá-los; o poder deles é imensurável. Ainda assim, Zekrom confia em mim. Apenas aqueles de coração puro e moral inabalada podem controlar tamanho poder…

Cheren ameaçou reagir, mas foi contido com o olhar penetrante de Zekrom. Sua aura de poder era intimidadora o suficiente; ele se demonstrou disposto a reagir a qualquer movimento mais brusco do trio.

— Hilbert, eu vou lhe dar uma chance. Estou indo para a liga de Unova. Irei derrotá-los um a um, naquela que será a última vez em que Pokémon serão machucados por causa dos humanos. Zekrom é extremamente poderoso, mas há um Pokémon que pode enfrentá-lo de igual para igual.

— Reshiram…

— Você está aprendendo, Hilbert. Se você estiver disposto a ir até as últimas consequências, procure por Reshiram e vá até mim na liga. Aí poderemos colocar meus ideais e suas crenças à prova.

Hilbert encarou N por uma última vez, antes que este se retirasse do recinto, montado no grande dragão negro.

— Eu só quero que pense no que considera certo antes de tomar sua decisão…

O castanho desabou no momento em que N e Zekrom partiram.


	7. Tempestade

A floresta Hilink encontrava-se vazia, como de costume; ninguém chegou a ver uma estranha forma sobrevoando os céus naquela manhã atípica.

Não que um foguete azulado fosse ser a coisa mais absurda que um cidadão comum de Unova poderia presenciar. Nem mesmo considerando que havia um jovem pendurado naquele foguete como quem montava em um Sawsbuck para uma caminhada no campo.

Hilbert, contudo, tinha muito mais coisas para pensar do que a reação de quem o observasse do chão. Cada segundo seria essencial, ainda que ele não tivesse a resposta que passara as duas últimas semanas procurando.

Ele recapitulava os últimos acontecimentos desde que vira o temido Zekrom sob o controle de N, aquele que havia considerado como amigo até então; aquele que agora se preparava para tomar a região de Unova em assalto, exigindo a liberação Pokémon. Hilbert havia acompanhado boa parte da jornada do garoto de cabelos esverdeados, ainda que por acaso, mas ainda não conseguia compreender como as coisas evoluíram daquela forma.

Nem mesmo a ajuda de Drayden, prefeito da cidade de Opelucid e especialista em Pokémon do tipo dragão, fora o suficiente para esclarecer a situação delicada. Baseado nas lendas e relatos, Hilbert descobrira a respeito dos dragões dormentes, os quais eram tidos apenas como lendas para o bem da população de Unova. Porém, com Zekrom tendo sido libertado por um treinador com intenções duvidosas, a única chance de se evitar uma catástrofe seria com a ajuda de Reshiram.

Convém citar que, antes do despertar de Zekrom, até mesmo Drayden considerava que os dragões não mais existiam.

Para a sorte do garoto, porém, seus colegas pareciam dispostos a ajudá-lo. Em especial Cheren, por ter presenciado a conversa no topo da Torre Duodraco. Ele sabia o quanto andava treinando para ser o melhor treinador da região, porém sentia que Hilbert era superior sem muito esforço. Talvez por isso ele tenha o levado até as ruinas do Castelo Rélico, em uma carona bastante cômoda com a ajuda dos poderes de tele transporte de um de seus Pokémon, Beeheyem.

A tarde de exploração fora infrutífera, apesar de não ter sido uma perda de tempo completa. Eles encontraram uma equipe de que realizava estudos arqueológicos, mas ainda assim não obtiveram respostas. O máximo que conseguiram foi entrar em conflito com o Pokémon que protegia as ruínas, um Golurk de tamanho bastante avantajado.

Hilbert sorria ao lembrar-se da batalha, aonde Nuts fora de um papel essencial. O resultado da batalha se mostrava no tempo presente; o treinador acabou por capturar o Golurk, que servia naquele exato momento como meio de transporte, apesar de estar perdendo aos poucos a velocidade.

— Estamos quase chegando, Jaeger, você consegue aguentar mais um pouco?

O rugido do Pokémon mecanizado não disfarçava seu cansaço, porém ele tornou a acelerar, deixando um rastro azulado pelo céu.

Hilbert ainda se lembrava de ter retornado até a cidade de Nacrene no dia após a expedição, decidido a estudar mais a fundo o tema ao se lembrar da exposição que a cidade abrigava sobre o Castelo Rélico. Era certo de haverem estudiosos sobre a lenda dos dragões de Unova; seu conhecimento seria de grande importância naquela situação.

A persistência do garoto foi recompensada na forma de um reencontro com Lenora, que dividia as funções de líder de ginásio com a administração do museu. Hilbert lembrava-se de cada palavra daquela conversa:

— Tenha calma, garoto. Porque o súbito interesse?

— Eu vi Zekrom ser acordado por um treinador, ele precisa ser detido.

— Tem certeza que não foi um sonho?

— Eu estava na Torre Duodraco. Eu senti a aura de energia. Brycen estava comigo…

— Calma, Hilbert. Se você tiver razão, Reshiram irá se manifestar. É o que diz a lenda. Eles são dois lados da mesma entidade. O negro só é negro porque existe o branco, e vice-versa. Eles não são opostos, um complementa o outro.

— Mas Zekrom precisa ser detido! Ele está sob o controle dos Plasma!

— Então cabe a alguém de coração puro despertar Reshiram.

— É por isso que estou aqui! Não há tempo a perder…

— Reshiram aparecerá quando for a hora. Venha comigo.

Os dois caminharam pelo museu, detendo-se em frente ao mesmo hieróglifo que N havia mostrado a Hilbert quando da visita deles ao museu.

— Reshiram e Zekrom foram selados em pedra após o último conflito. Unova teve de ser reconstruída depois do embate entre os dois. Só o que sobrou em meio aos destroços foram duas joias. A Gema Obscura acabou se perdendo em meio a uma guerra recente, mas a Gema Luminosa se encontra…

Lenora parou de falar de súbito. A esfera branca que estava na redoma ao lado do hieróglifo começou a brilhar, flutuando dentro de sua proteção de vidro.

Hilbert não se lembrava tão bem dos detalhes depois daquele momento; haviam chego à conclusão de que a gema era uma peça-chave para que Reshiram pudesse ser despertado; Lenora relutantemente concordou em entregá-la ao garoto, dias depois, sob pressão da professora Juniper. Em conjunto, procuravam pela localização do dragão, porém sem sucesso. O último registro histórico da existência de uma estátua de Reshiram como haviam entendido datava de três milênios atrás, quando o rei de Unova entrara em guerra com o feudo de Kalos, saindo derrotado. A construção dedicada a Reshiram, que ficava ao leste do continente, havia sido completamente destruída; nada havia sido encontrado a respeito desde então.

Nenhum deles pensava em desistir tão fácil, porém as notícias daquela manhã mudaram completamente o curso das buscas.

Pois N havia derrotado cada um dos membros da elite da liga de Unova. E seu primeiro ato como campeão, como era de se esperar, foi um pronunciamento na televisão, aonde o dragão negro aparecia ao fundo.

— Cidadãos de Unova. Aqui quem fala é Natural Gropius. Por decisão soberana em batalha, o trono imperial de Unova passa agora por mim.

_Não pode ser…_

O garoto de cabelos verdes parecia imponente. Utilizava vestes em tons de roxo e dourado, em uma cena estranhamente familiar a Hilbert.

— Para assumi-lo, trago comigo a força e o exemplo do respeito aos Pokémon. Eles, que sempre nos agraciaram com seus poderes mesmo nos momentos mais difíceis, merecem tão somente o nosso agradecimento. Nós, cidadãos, nos acostumamos a conveniência de termos eles por perto como ferramentas, como armas de guerra. Fazemos o que consideramos certo, apesar de nunca termos ouvido o outro lado da história.

Hilbert já largara a pesquisa que fazia. N haveria de ser detido, com ou sem Reshiram.

— Sendo assim, pretendo dedicar meu reinado a eles, vítimas de nossa exploração por séculos e séculos. Porém, não mais. Declaro, portanto, como meu primeiro ato como imperador de Unova, que a posse de Pokémon passará a ser considerada crime contra o reinado. Aquele que for encontrado de posse de Pokémon será considerado traidor do reino, sendo punido com a morte.

O mesmo tom de surpresa pode ser ouvido por todo o continente. Hilbert, contudo, não perdia tempo. Imediatamente lançou a pokébola de Jaeger, o Golurk, invocando-o.

Hilbert lembrava-se desse último momento quando avistou a sede do reino de Unova ao fundo. Haviam finalmente chegado.

O treinador poderia não ter encontrado Reshiram, porém estava disposto a qualquer coisa para impedir aquele absurdo ato de teimosia. Ou morreria tentando.


	8. Zéfiro

O Golurk pousou sem a menor cerimônia no chão de terra, próximo o bastante da sede da liga Pokémon de Unova. O pequeno prédio havia sido convenientemente construído em frente ao castelo do reinado; as amplas câmaras de batalha usadas pela liga se encontravam no subsolo, com o intuito de não obstruir a visão do castelo sede do reino, situado ao topo da Montanha do Julgamento. Hilbert fora agraciado com a ampla visão do continente de Unova antes de adentrar à liga, reconhecendo a cidade de Opelucid como um ponto distante a sudoeste.

Mas não era para ter aquela visão panorâmica que ele passara a manhã voando em seu Golurk. Definitivamente, não estava preparado para o que iria encontrar quando entrasse na sede da liga Pokémon, apesar de já esperar pelo pior, considerando que cada um de seus membros havia sido derrotado pela força superior de Zekrom. Não era nada animador de se imaginar. A realidade presenciada por Hilbert ao descer as escadas, contudo, conseguia ser ainda pior do que sua imaginação havia tido o trabalho de conceber.

Não havia resquício de beleza no local, ainda que alguns dos artefatos de decoração despedaçados ao chão pudessem dar uma dica quanto ao requinte que o saguão principal da liga deveria apresentar. Apenas a destruição restava no ambiente, ou no que sobrara dele; o treinador surpreendeu-se pela construção não ter desmoronado. Não havia sinal de vida no ambiente, o que Hilbert não soube precisar se era um bom sinal. Ao mesmo tempo, sentia pena pelo que a liga Pokémon representava.

A liga possuía um razoável histórico de desafiantes, não mais do que dez ou doze a cada ano, mas ainda assim grandes treinadores, que haviam derrotado os oito líderes de ginásio de Unova. Tudo em busca de fama, riqueza e poder. Desde a destruição de parte do continente na guerra contra Kalos cerca de três milênios atrás, o conselho de imperadores à época delimitou que a chefia do reinado deveria ser composta de treinadores exímios, pessoas com capacidade de liderança inata e grande poder de batalha, de modo a nunca sofrer outra derrota tão humilhante em guerra como aquela.

Aqueles tempos passaram; a paz voltara a reinar. A lei criada naquela época, contudo, jamais foi revogada, de modo que o reinado poderia ser tomado a qualquer momento por um treinador que se mostrasse mais forte que o rei atual. Os mecanismos para que tais batalhas ocorressem foram se aperfeiçoando com o tempo: o conselho de imperadores, composto de dez pessoas, deveria ter quatro treinadores e seis membros políticos; os últimos tinham o poder de designar os prefeitos de cada cidade, enquanto os treinadores formavam o batalhão de elite, o qual deveria ser derrotado em batalhas sucessivas antes que um treinador pudesse desafiar o rei em combate.

Como o número de desafiantes era elevado, foram criados os ginásios, situados nas oito maiores cidades do continente, cujos líderes eram designados pelos respectivos prefeitos; apenas aqueles considerados aptos por todos os líderes teriam o direito de enfrentar o batalhão de elite. O sistema de guerra unoviano, considerado excepcional, passou a ser adotado em outras regiões, porém em nenhuma delas o poder soberano do reino se acumulava com o cargo de comandante de defesa. Por esse motivo, somente poderiam batalhar àqueles nascidos no continente de Unova.

Nos últimos quatorze anos, entretanto, Alder Mirto havia sido desafiado apenas cinco vezes, saindo vencedor em todas com certa facilidade. Talvez o sistema fosse injusto com os desafiantes, que deveriam derrotar os cinco treinadores mais experientes de Unova sem pausa para descanso. Porém, considerando que aquele que derrotasse Alder se tornaria o novo rei, o sistema não fora muito contestado. Até porque o trabalho político realizado por Alder era aclamado pela parte mais esclarecida da população.

Hilbert pensava nisso enquanto atravessava as ruínas da construção da liga Pokémon, que também era a sede do conselho de imperadores. A raiva transparecia em seu rosto ao ver não apenas uma construção marcante de Unova destruída, como também todo o seu sistema político.

Raiva por conta de N, que parecia ignorar os fatos históricos em detrimento de suas convicções.

Não era apenas a liberação Pokémon que estava na balança, mas também todo o poder do reinado. Com a posse de Pokémon sendo proibida por decreto real, extinguia-se também o poder do conselho de imperadores e dos líderes de ginásio. Não somente isso, como também se tornava nula a possibilidade de o rei ser desafiado por qualquer treinador.

O pronunciamento de N deixava claro que Alder havia sido derrotado. Nem mesmo o mítico treinador fora capaz de superar o poder ancestral de Zekrom, pelo que parecia. Hilbert não tivera tempo de se surpreender, mas ao considerar que um único Pokémon havia sido capaz de derrotar os cinco melhores treinadores de Unova, percebia que ele não poderia ser subestimado.

A escada ao fundo da câmara era também o único acesso ao castelo. Ainda sem encontrar viva alma, Hilbert escalava os degraus com certa dificuldade devido aos escombros, com receio do que ele poderia encontrar ao chegar ao castelo, sede do reinado de Unova.

A surpresa foi talvez menor do que ele esperava, ao encontrar um grande número de pessoas discutindo no saguão de entrada. Do lado esquerdo, seis pessoas, todas conhecidas de Hilbert. Drayden e Brycen estavam a frente, representando os líderes de ginásio; outros quatro se punham atrás destes. Do lado direito completava-se uma dúzia, todos vestindo robes coloridos e chapéus pontudos, além dos rostos marcados pela idade. Os cabelos brancos (ou a ausência deles, naquele que trajava verde) pareciam acentuar o brilho avermelhado do brasão de Unova que carregavam como um grande pingente. Hilbert supôs serem eles os seis imperadores do conselho político de Unova. A discussão entre os dois grupos assumia o pior dos níveis, com gritos e protestos, como quem ignoravam (ou não podiam fazer nada a respeito) um terceiro grupo de pessoas, que se situavam ao fundo.

Quatro treinadores se encontravam amarrados, de costas uns para os outros, também do lado direito. O ambiente não estava tão bem iluminado, de modo que Hilbert não podia discernir a aparência de cada um deles. Ele se sentiria disposto a ir ajudá-los, não fosse a presença de três pessoas em curtos trajes marrons ao lado destes. O treinador reconhecera-os como a Trindade das Sombras, o mesmo grupo de pessoas que havia tentado aprisioná-lo na caverna, ainda quando ele se dirigia até Mistralton.

Hilbert não perdeu tempo tentando analisar a cena. Percebendo que todos estavam ocupados demais para notar sua presença, subiu imediatamente pela escada lateral, ainda sem saber o que pensar em relação ao conflito. Ele sabia que as coisas somente voltariam ao normal caso ele derrotasse o garoto de cabelos esverdeados, N.

Pensava, contudo, que o maior adversário nessa luta não seria Zekrom, mas sim seus próprios sentimentos em relação ao garoto. Sentia-se incomodado ao pensar nele, como se seu estômago revirasse só de imaginar que iria vê-lo.

O treinador havia adentrado por diversas salas no andar superior, encontrando todas vazias. Possivelmente, todos os que ocupariam aquelas salas se encontravam no andar inferior, discutindo.

 _Ou aprisionados_ , pensou Hilbert. Talvez o quarteto que se encontrava amordaçado fosse justamente o esquadrão de elite, apelido dado aos imperadores com responsabilidade de batalha. O rapaz tinha grandes expectativas quanto a isso, pois significaria que N estaria sozinho quando o encontrasse.

_Se eu o encontrar._

Mais uma escada, desta vez ao final de um corredor. Hilbert sentia que se aproximava, seu coração pulsando forte. Ao subir, encontrou imediatamente a sala do trono; as portas que a selavam eram bastante chamativas em comparação às do resto do castelo.

Chamá-las de portas era praticamente um eufemismo. Eram grandes estruturas de pedra talhada, esculpidas com a forma dos dois dragões das lendas de Unova, que pareciam se encarar. A fechadura, central, era no formato do símbolo taoista do yin-yang, que parecia ter muito significado ao se comparar com a lenda.

_Não existe o bem sem o mal. Não existe o mal sem o bem._

Os pensamentos do garoto ao empurrar as grandes portas de pedra se esvaíram imediatamente. A sala do trono tinha um grande corredor, com poucos degraus ao fundo. Ao topo deles, havia o trono propriamente dito e, atrás deste, uma grande janela de vidro dava uma clara visão do exterior.

Ao centro do saguão, encontrava-se N, com Zekrom logo atrás.

— Estava esperando por sua chegada, Hilbert.

O treinador não respondeu. Seu nervosismo o travara completamente, estando duplamente intimidado pelo dragão e pelo jovem que se situava a sua frente.

— Mas estou decepcionado. — continuou N. — Não estou vendo Reshiram com você. Isso significa que ou você o aprisionou, ou nem mesmo conseguiu encontrá-lo. E eu não sei dizer qual das duas opções me entristece mais.

Hilbert não sabia como responder. O tempo não estava a seu favor dessa vez, ao contrário do que ocorrera na Torre Duodraco. Assim como a incapacidade de enfrentar aquele adversário também pesava em seu peito.

Havia apenas a lenda a seu favor. E tudo o que ele poderia fazer era pegar a Gema Luminosa que se encontrava no bolso de sua mochila e rezar pelo melhor.

Zekrom rugiu suavemente, fazendo com que N continuasse a falar:

— Você fez essa viagem, veio atrás de mim para me derrotar em combate. Mas Reshiram não o reconheceu como herói. Devo dizer que me decepcionei; me enganei ao vê-lo tão dedicado com seus Pokémon… — N sorriu desdenhosamente. — Eu cheguei a gostar de você, por isso vou lhe dar duas opções. Você pode tentar me impedir, sabendo que é uma batalha perdida, ou eu lhe deixarei ir embora sem se machucar, para que você veja o mundo ideal tomando forma!

Hilbert parecia se contorcer. A dualidade de sentimentos parecia lhe incomodar. Gostava demais de N para vê-lo como inimigo. Ao mesmo tempo, sabia que a situação era crítica; não havia opção senão detê-lo.

Ou morrer tentando, como havia decidido ao sair de Nacrene naquela manhã.

— Não passei por tudo isso para virar as costas agora. — Hilbert atirou a pokébola que segurava na outra mão. — Hakun, o combate final chegou.

— Você acha que pode me impedir com isso? — N respondeu, enquanto o Emboar aparecia em sua frente. Se o Pokémon estava intimidado ao ver Zekrom como adversário, soube disfarçar muito bem.

Naquele instante, porém, a Gema Luminosa começou a brilhar, com força o suficiente para ofuscar a visão de todos no recinto. E quando tudo voltou ao normal, havia uma forma desconhecida se posicionando entre Hakun e N.

O dragão branco encarava Hilbert; o garoto agora segurando o vazio. A Gema Luminosa havia desaparecido de suas mãos; ele encarava os olhos azulados de Reshiram, que parecia confiar no treinador, encarando-o de volta.

Foi aí que Hilbert compreendeu, como se o próprio dragão respondesse ao questionamento pelo qual ele passara os últimos dias procurando a solução.

Os dragões haviam sido transformados em pedra. O hieróglifo não estava errado. Entretanto, a visão de uma estátua no formato de Reshiram não existia, assim como agora compreendia que o mesmo não ocorrera com Zekrom.

Era uma forma mais subjetiva de ver as coisas, mas Zekrom e Reshiram eram, respectivamente, a Gema Obscura e a Gema Luminosa. Todo aquele poder que emanava do ambiente estava inocentemente contido em uma pequena esfera de poucos centímetros de diâmetro.

O engano na interpretação dos registros antigos lhe havia atrasado em dias preciosos; talvez ele pudesse ter evitado o grande conflito se tivesse percebido isso antes.

E na fração de segundo em que ele pensava a respeito do fato, os dois dragões agora se atracavam, no que seria o combate mais poderoso ocorrido em Unova.

Reshiram e Zekrom se isolavam do resto do mundo em uma esfera colorida, em nuances de azul e vermelho; cada cor parecia partir dos dragões negro e alvo, respectivamente. A grande redoma de energia começou a flutuar, em um tom de equilíbrio que tendia ao púrpura, dando espaço para que os treinadores se aproximassem durante o combate.

Hilbert ainda estava hipnotizado pelas formas que a energia tomava. O combate entre os dragões fazia parte de um universo diferente, em sua opinião; Reshiram e Zekrom não se tocavam, porém era claro que um combate mental ocorria entre os dois.

N, porém, parecia disposto a argumentar. E seu adversário reconhecia ter certa desvantagem nessa modalidade de batalha.

— Você deve se lembrar que os dragões já foram uma única vida. Completos opostos, ainda que dividindo o mesmo corpo…

— Qual a importância disso para o momento? Veja só o estrago que você está fazendo, um sistema de milhares…

— Não é mais estrago do que vocês treinadores fizeram por todo esse tempo. — N o interrompeu. — Pokémon não foram feitos para combate como vocês adoram fazer. Eles são amigos, tudo o que estou fazendo é por eles. Um mundo ideal.

— Você está errado, por mais que eu não goste de te contrariar. Sua teimosia em querer mudar o que funcionou por todo esse tempo está causando mais prejuízos que vantagens!

— Você defende um sistema de guerras, Hilbert. Estou aqui para tornar o mundo um local aonde a paz irá reinar!

— Mas só está criando mais guerras com isso. Veja os Plasma, veja o estrago que eles fazem. Aposto que não sabe o que está acontecendo lá embaixo no saguão do castelo, os imperadores digladiando para ver se eles ou os líderes de ginásio vão assumir o poder.

— Exatamente, Hilbert. Você acabou de colocar o dedo na ferida. Os humanos são todos egoístas, pensam apenas em si. Quando algum deles se rebela contra o sistema, todos o tacham de louco. É isso que você pensa de mim suponho…

— Não é isso; você tem convicções sólidas apesar dos meios…

Um rugido forte interrompeu a conversa entre os dois. Zekrom, o dragão negro controlado por N, estava com certa vantagem no embate. A cor azul predominava no entorno dos dragões, uma pequena mancha avermelhada próxima a cauda de Reshiram era o que restava de seu poder, que tentava sem sucesso se sobrepor à energia azulada do dragão negro.

— Você alega que a verdade deve ser mantida, Hilbert, mas não percebe que ela não é capaz de superar ideais puros como os meus…

_A verdade…_

_Eu menti ao negar que eu acho N um louco. Será que isso tem a ver…_

— Seus ideais não passam de loucura! Milênios se passaram sem que ninguém tivesse tamanha audácia, vai ver é porque não havia a necessidade de tudo isso…

— Sempre soube que você pensava isso de mim, Hilbert. Por que negar?

Hilbert olhou discretamente para cima, percebendo que Reshiram parecia ter equilibrado novamente o embate, seu poder avermelhado voltando a se expandir.

_A verdade tem o poder de libertar._

_Mas quem precisa libertar a verdade sou eu…_

— Eu me lembro de nosso primeiro encontro em Accumula. — Hilbert respondeu, tentando criar coragem para se abrir. — Te achei um louco naquele dia por dizer que conversava com os Pokémon. Mas relevei, porque parecíamos concordar que havia um louco maior discursando naquele palco…

— Ghetsis…

— Como disse?

— O líder dos Plasma. Conversei muito com ele sobre a liberação Pokémon; ele não passa de um hipócrita ganancioso…

— Eu achei que você fosse como ele. Principalmente depois daquela nossa conversa em Nimbasa…

A reação sincera de N em seu susto não passou despercebida a Hilbert, que fingia distrair-se com a batalha entre os dragões, que continuava equilibrada; Reshiram parecia estar em uma leve vantagem agora.

— Como eu ia dizendo. — Hilbert fez uma pequena pausa, procurando as palavras. — Nos encontramos outras vezes depois daquele dia. Sempre lhe achei meio louco. Mas foram bons momentos, ainda que eu nunca entendesse o porquê. Você sentia o mesmo que eu?

— Não nego que gostei de ter sua companhia no museu.

— Eu tenho a impressão de ser mais do que isso… Você me arrastou pra roda-gigante, ainda que eu estivesse ocupado. Você não estava desesperado para falar sobre os Plasma, mas eu estava com isso na cabeça; tive como resposta as suas convicções. Semanas se passaram, nos encontramos na caverna, você me salvou da Tríade das Sombras…

Agora era a vez de N de ficar em silêncio.

— Não havia pensado por esse lado até hoje, mas você demonstrou se preocupar comigo. Pelo menos até o momento em que sua fé começou a falar mais alto do que seus verdadeiros sentimentos…

— Hilbert, você está dizendo que…

— A cada vez que nos encontramos, eu parecia ser uma pessoa diferente. Comecei minha jornada como um garoto inocente, fui evoluindo sem ter um propósito, até que eu enlouqueci. Recuperei minha sanidade aos poucos, com trabalho duro, mas não teria conseguido se não fosse por você. Sinto coisas estranhas toda vez que lhe vejo, até mesmo quando penso em você. Seus delírios me deram um objetivo pessoal, algo que me fez acordar. Eu sempre senti prazer em manter minhas opiniões, ainda que sejam opostas às suas, pela pura vontade de lhe ver me questionando pelas minhas escolhas…

Um novo rugido interrompeu o monólogo de Hilbert. Dessa vez, a energia irradiando pela sala era avermelhada. Reshiram, o dragão branco, encurralava Zekrom em uma pequena mancha azulada da esfera de energia; a dor transparecendo nos sons.

A visão de Reshiram vencendo o combate deu a Hilbert força o bastante para que ele admitisse o que iria dizer a seguir. Não para N, que poderia já ter percebido isso, nem para Loony, que emitia a Névoa dos Sonhos com aroma cítrico toda vez em que a loucura do treinador não o deixava pensar direito.

A dificuldade maior para ele era admitir para si mesmo o que sentia.

— Eu te amo, N. Todo esse tempo de viagem, a única coisa que me motivava de verdade a continuar era lhe encontrar outras vezes. Meses se passaram; a única coisa que eu podia fazer quando precisava continuar era pedir para que Loony usasse o Dream Eater em mim, ou eu não conseguia me concentrar em mais nada. Eu demorei demais a me descobrir, mas agora percebo que se eu me esforcei para estar aqui nesse momento com Reshiram, é porque eu sabia que meu adversário seria você.

Os dois rapazes coraram, os rostos se pintando de vermelho. Assim como toda a sala do trono, originalmente branca, parecia irradiar um tom de vermelho vivo.

A esfera de energia dissolvera-se no ar; Zekrom caiu no chão subitamente, desmaiado, abrindo uma pequena cratera; pedaços de pedra foram lançados com o impacto. Reshiram, por outro lado, pousou suavemente ao lado de Hilbert.

_A verdade venceu._

N desabou junto com seu dragão. A ele pesava muito mais do que a derrota em si.

— A ruína! Os ideais derrotados… Os sonhos que compartilhei… O mundo decidiu por escolher você como herói?

— Usando as suas próprias palavras… O mundo não é preto e branco como pintam. Há várias nuances de cinza. Não existe um único herói ou vilão, assim como ninguém pode estar totalmente certo ou errado. — Hilbert estendeu a mão a N. — Ainda podemos consertar isso.

— Um de nós lutando pelos ideais, o outro defendendo a verdade. Talvez… ambos estejam certos?

— Quem sabe? Talvez possamos resolver isso juntos…

N segurou a mão de Hilbert; estava se levantando quando Alder apareceu.

A expressão que este fez ao ver o dragão branco próximo a eles, além do dragão negro caído ao chão, era digna de um quadro, ou pelo menos de uma fotografia artística. O choque lhe tomou as palavras, enquanto o garoto de cabelos castanhos se virou para o recém-chegado.

— Alder… muito prazer, meu nome é Hilbert.

— O que houve aqui, afinal? Como tudo isso ocorreu?

— Não sei se você vai entender se eu entrar em detalhes, mas Zekrom foi derrotado.

— Isso eu vejo. Quer dizer que você é o novo campeão?

— Não. Eu não poderia assumir um cargo que nunca foi tomado de você.

— Ele tem razão, Mirto. Foi um erro eu ter feito essa visita hoje.

Alder deu um passo para trás, assustado, e outro para se equilibrar e não cair com o susto. Uma coisa era ver um jovem treinador desconhecido ao lado do outro dragão lendário, outra era perceber que este fora capaz de dobrar até mesmo o rapaz que o derrotara naquela manhã.

— Não estou entendendo mais nada.

— Talvez seja melhor assim. Faça de conta que nada ocorreu aqui. — Hilbert falava. — Se eu fosse o rei, eu faria um pronunciamento dizendo que a transmissão foi apenas um teste e que Naturi Gropius nunca existiu. O povo de Unova não precisa saber do que aconteceu hoje.

Alder continuou encarando-o sem reação, principalmente quando o garoto de cabelos verdes concordou com a cabeça.

— Reshiram, isso vale pra vocês também. — Hilbert virou-se para o dragão. — Agradeço pela ajuda, mas essa guerra não deveria ter sido lutada. Peço desculpas em nome do reino de Unova por tudo o que ocorreu.

O dragão rugiu, fazendo emergir mais uma vez uma claridade no ambiente, roubando a visão dos que estavam ali presentes.

No instante seguinte, os dois dragões haviam desaparecido. Apenas as gemas se encontravam no chão.

— Alder, eu confio em você. — Hilbert insistiu, agora a contragosto do esverdeado. — Guarde estas gemas. Elas são o tesouro de Unova. Mantenha-as em segurança, elas não devem cair em mãos erradas.

— Eu farei isso, mas por favor, me explique como chegamos a esse ponto.

— Não ocorreu nada aqui hoje, Alder.

Hilbert olhou para a janela ao fundo, reconhecendo o cenário apesar da distância. Lançou mais uma vez a pokébola de Jaeger, liberando o Golurk de seu aprisionamento, relativamente descansado.

— Você pode nos levar a Opelucid? Precisamos de um descanso!

O Golurk posicionou-se, pronto para partir. Hilbert encarou N novamente, com um convite sincero.

— Venha comigo.

Apesar do instante de hesitação, N decidiu partir junto com o castanho. O vidro da janela, que havia sido destruído com a energia liberada pelos dragões durante o embate, não foi obstáculo para a partida dos jovens, que deixaram um confuso Alder para limpar a bagunça.


	9. Límpido

O despertar de Hilbert na manhã seguinte fora o primeiro tranquilo desde a partida dele da cidade de Nuvema, meses atrás. N ainda dormia ao lado na barraca que havia sido montada nos arredores de Opelucid.

Era o momento ideal para que ele pudesse repensar os acontecimentos do dia anterior, que se mostraram muito mais conturbados do que a guerra que ele tomara parte. O estrago causado por N havia sido apenas a ponta do iceberg, o que explicava alguns fatos ignorados por Hilbert quando de sua chegada ao castelo.

O pronunciamento de Alder, a princípio, esclareceu parte da situação.

_“Eu, Alder Mirto, venho a público pedir desculpas por um erro que cometi. Como rei, jamais poderia ter mantido minha guarda baixa; por minha fraqueza, o reino sofreu um ataque de terroristas, ligados à famigerada Facção Plasma, pelo qual não fui capaz de proteger vocês, o povo sem o qual Unova não existe. O inimigo, porém, esteve infiltrado no reino durante anos, por fraqueza minha”._

Hilbert imaginava enquanto assistia à transmissão ao vivo do castelo, através da televisão situada no centro Pokémon. Das palavras dele dependiam o destino de N, que tinha tudo para ser pintado como o vilão. Alder, no entanto, contrariou a lógica.

_“O vídeo que vocês assistiram mais cedo não passou de uma fraude, arquitetada por eles. Usando a imagem de um treinador sério, eles tentaram passar a vocês a impressão de que eu havia sido derrotado em um combate que nunca chegou a ocorrer. Ao usarem a lenda do dragão original de Unova a seu favor, conseguiram criar uma ilusão, fazendo com que acreditassem na existência de uma força superior ao reinado”._

— Afinal, o que aconteceu quando você chegou na liga? — Hibert virou-se para N, que estava ao seu lado; os cabelos verdes escondidos por baixo do boné, além de ter guardado seus acessórios mais extravagantes na mochila de Hilbert. Não seria uma situação agradável caso ele fosse reconhecido.

— Assim que a elite foi derrotada, — respondeu N. — um dos sábios apareceu, me levando até o castelo. Pensei que Alder estaria me aguardando para a batalha, mas fui levado diretamente para a sala de coroação. Me disseram que o campeão havia se recusado a lutar após ver o poder de Zekrom.

_“Traído por meus próprios conselheiros, acabei indo até Castelia durante a manhã; percebi tarde demais que o local aonde eu deveria estar era aquele do qual eu nunca deveria ter saído. O golpe dos Plasma teria sido consumado, não tivesse a sorte do nosso lado. Graças a um jovem treinador com Pokémon muito bem treinados; sua aparição foi vital para que a situação pudesse ser esclarecida._

_Os criminosos fugiram, não houve escolha. O conselho político de Unova foi dissolvido; estarei convocando uma assembleia nesta semana para decidir nosso futuro. Mas terei orgulho de convidar este treinador, que mantenho anônimo por enquanto, para fazer parte do reinado”._

— Alder não está falando de mim, está?

— Duvido muito. — N respondeu. — Acho que você foi claro o bastante.

O discurso de Alder terminaria minutos depois, não antes de ele nomear cada um dos antigos membros do conselho político como traidores de Unova, colocando uma recompensa sob a cabeça de cada um deles. Além, é claro, de tornar nulo o pronunciamento anterior de N, que sequer foi citado. Tudo isso fez com que eles se sentissem melhor, ao ponto de partirem do centro Pokémon logo depois, um pouco mais tranquilos.

O garoto ainda devaneava a respeito quando N acordou, soltando um longo bocejo. O esverdeado sorria com a presença do colega. Fazia tempo que ele não viajava acompanhado.

Hilbert, contudo, não pôde deixar de fazer algumas perguntas ao colega naquela manhã; em especial uma, que no momento era a que mais o atormentava.

— E agora? O que você vai fazer?

— Se você fala da liberação Pokémon, eu continuo achando que eles devem ser livres dos maus-tratos dos humanos.

— Você não muda mesmo… — Hilbert riu.

— Talvez meus métodos não fossem os melhores. Eu usei o poder de Zekrom para tomar o poder, minha fé em mudar o mundo foi maior que as minhas convicções, ao ponto de eu me tornar igual a eles. Não foi à toa que você me derrotou ontem…

Hilbert encarou o colega, surpreso com a maturidade adquirida por ele. O próprio castanho também havia amadurecido rapidamente nas últimas semanas, algo que contribuiu em seu modo de agir. N então continuou a falar:

— Acho que você não entende o que eu digo, Hilbert. Já conheço a sua cara. — ele riu de volta, em um tom amigável que surpreendeu ao colega. — Quer dizer, você é exceção, tanto que Reshiram confiou em você…

— Não, eu consigo lhe compreender agora, — ele retrucou — mas o mundo ainda não está preparado para tanta mudança.

— Sério isso?

— Você quer separar os Pokémon dos humanos, quer deixar um mundo melhor para eles. Será que não é melhor tentarmos deixar humanos melhores para o mundo?

— Hilbert… Eu sinto que tenho que te falar uma coisa.

— C-Claro!

— Eu nunca te disse sobre aquele nosso primeiro encontro, em Accumula. Foi a primeira vez em que eu encontrei um Pokémon que gostasse de um treinador. Claro que estou falando do seu Tepig. Ele me fez pensar a respeito daquilo que eu acreditava. Eu vi meus argumentos sendo contestados naquele dia, e isso me fez pensar: Será que não há outros treinadores como você por aí?

— O que quer dizer com isso, N?

— Você é transparente, Hilbert. As vezes até demais. Mas é justamente por isso que seus Pokémon confiam em você. Eles compreendem suas boas intenções, eles sabem que você quer ver eles tão felizes quanto você. Sem levar em conta o seu talento, o que impede de encontrarmos outras pessoas que pensem como você?

Hilbert corou, sem saber o que responder. Acabou sendo poupado da responsabilidade com a chegada de um Pidove, que batia suas asas freneticamente para o garoto.

— Olha, ele tem uma mensagem. — N apontava um pequeno cilindro, preso à pata esquerda do pássaro. — Deve ser para você.

— Suponho que sim, eu me lembro de ter visto esse Pidove antes… — A memória de Hilbert não o havia traído; reconhecera a letra de Cheren no fino papel que desenrolou. O Pidove partiu imediatamente após, em um sinal de que o remetente não esperava por uma resposta.

_“Hilbert._

_Esse foi o meio mais seguro que encontrei de fazer com que a mensagem chegue a suas mãos. Não sei como você conseguiu acordar Reshiram e deter N, mas Unova tem muito a agradecer a você por isso. Ao que tudo indica, N e os Plasma tem uma ligação íntima. Eu entendo que você tenha protegido o garoto, porém sugiro tomar cuidado com ele._

_Quanto a liga, cheguei não muito depois que você partiu. Watarimoto e Daruma me ajudaram a libertar os treinadores que haviam sido aprisionados. Alder e eu conseguimos manter as coisas sob controle até que a polícia chegasse, ainda que a Trindade das Sombras tenha conseguido fugir. Algo me diz que eles não são humanos._

_Inclusive, Alder propôs para que eu fizesse parte do conselho de Unova, mas tive que recusar o convite. Não tenho o poder e a maturidade para assumir uma responsabilidade desse tamanho. Mas acredito que você o tenha; indiquei o seu nome por conta disso._

_Prometi a Alder que iria entrar em contato com você. Ainda que não tenha interesse, sugiro que faça uma visita a ele no castelo._

_No mais, começo uma nova etapa de minha vida. Farei uma viagem de exploração para o oeste de Unova, creio poder melhorar minhas capacidades. Se quiser me visitar, estarei em Aspertia._

_Cheren”._

— O que houve, Hilbert? Você está com uma cara estranha…

— Nada demais… — mentiu ele, enquanto pesava as possibilidades.

— Você ainda tenta me enganar, Hilbert? Você se fechou assim, de repente…

O castanho olhou para o horizonte que se abria.

— Eu estou indo embora.

— Como disse?

— Não tenho como ficar aqui em Unova. Vou ser eternamente associado ao que aconteceu ontem, por mais que eu tente fugir. Eu preciso recomeçar minha vida. Não posso apagar o que aconteceu, mas posso recomeçar aonde ninguém me conheça…

— Você quer isso mesmo, Hilbert?

— Eu preciso. E sugiro que você faça o mesmo também.

— E para aonde você vai?

— Para o norte. Dizem que Kalos é um bom lugar para se conhecer.

N não conseguiu disfarçar a decepção que sentiu. No momento em que começava a se afeiçoar ao colega, teria de vê-lo partir. Chegou a pensar inclusive se ele havia falado a verdade durante a luta, ou se fora apenas um artifício para derrotá-lo.

— Você está brincando comigo, Hilbert! Você não vai deixar tudo para trás assim, não depois do que aconteceu ontem.

— Pelo contrário, é justamente por causa disso. Essa fama não me pertence.

— E tudo aquilo que você me disse durante a luta? Não pode ter sido mentira, não com você sendo tão transparente assim.

Hilbert virou-se mais uma vez em direção ao castelo, dando as costas para N. Não queria que o colega visse sua expressão, que naquele momento denunciava seus mais sinceros pensamentos. O peito do castanho pulsava com força, como quem desejava tomar uma atitude diferente. Ele não estava pronto para a despedida, apesar de que essa decisão não estava mais em suas mãos. Assim como o esverdeado, que tomava um súbito de coragem incomum até mesmo para ele.

— Você quer mesmo ir? Então eu vou com você!

O castanho voltou a encarar o colega, agora com um sorriso no rosto.

— E eu aqui pensando que teria que ser eu a convidar…

— Seu bobo! Acha mesmo que eu deixaria você ir embora assim depois de tudo o que passamos?

— Eu estaria mentindo se eu dissesse que conseguiria partir sem você…

N se aproximou, abraçando-o. Hilbert sentiu o calor do garoto, sua pulsação acelerando ao ponto do peito latejar, como se o coração buscasse espaço para sair de seu corpo. Ele parecia até já estar acostumado com o sentimento. Desta vez, contudo, sentia que era real. Loony estava em sua pokébola e, mesmo que quisesse, não poderia tirar aquelas memórias da mente do garoto.


End file.
